1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle component, in particular to a vehicle component having at least one integrated line.
2. Description of the Related Art
The body of a motor vehicle generally is manufactured from a large number of structural components that are connected to one another. Vehicles also have a large number of lines that are laid in the vehicle to establish connections between various locations in the body. For example, electrical lines supply electrical energy to a large number of electrical loads and control units and allow the control units and/or loads to communicate with one another. Lines for transporting media, such as gases or liquids, also are provided.
DE 33 37 596 C2 discloses laying cables for the on-board electrical system beneath the vehicle carpet in the interior. The cables are laid in a molded unit that is composed of a foamed body.
DE 100 37 393 A1 discloses the arrangement of a line in a hollow channel that has foamed supporting means.
DE 41 15 971 A1 discloses a line arranged between two metal sheets where a hollow space between the two sheets is filled by a foam.
DE 42 10 589 C2 and EP 1 630 074 A1 disclose a line arranged in a cutout in a load-bearing beam or on an underbody. A holding plate is screwed to the load-bearing beam or to the underbody and holds the line in a receptacle of the load-bearing beam or the underbody.
Arrangement and fastening of lines is highly complex because additional vehicle components must be fit with the lines for receiving and holding purposes.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide a vehicle component with an integrated line that is simple to produce and securely holds the line or lines.